Alucards sons: the destiny of hellsing
by yrwelikethis
Summary: alucard is gone and theres a war going to happen only joshua his first born has the power to save us all but jackle wants to desteroy it.
1. the seal

"Alex can you do something for me before I close this" said Alucard. Two people stood Alexander and Alucard. "what is it" he said Alexander was a tall man with blond hair and a big scar on his check. "I want you to give this package to my son Josh he is...promise me his mom is dead raise him till he can stand for me i never was a good father" Alucard said. they were under ground with dead bodies every were. "Why would you ask me that" Alexander said and Alucard answered with a lazy reply "because you owe me this much for what i did for you. I know why you question but im going to close the doors so demons and other things cant get in here so easy. please please do this one thing" Alucard was watching him closly. "fine ill watch the kid" Alexander said. he left that night Alucard was gone.

"Now im going to meet this kid" alexander said angerly. he got out and sent a letter to the head man. He got on a train and was looking for the house the address was hard to find but he did. Ding dong went the door bell. The door opened slowly but what he saw shocked him. There was a boy no older then six watching him from in side. "Hello are you Joshua my name is Alexander Anderson and I got somethen from your father" he said in a clear voice. The boy looked at him in wonder and invited him in. "There are things i like to say first im going to watch over you seens your mother is gone and..." his eye fond a pic of a women with long black hair and milky brown eyes and she was beautiful. He looked at the boy he had his fathers hair his mothers eyes.

later that night alex started cooking. This was hard for alex because it there was a cloud over there heads. "How is my father did somethen happen to him" ask Joshua. Alex told the boy every thing and the boy just noded. there wasnt much conversation.

"I'll clean the dishes for you Alex" said josh has he pick up the plates and Alex went to the t.v and turned on some news. Alex knows this is going to be hard for them but he had plenty of money from all that killing.

Alex looked at the clock and it was 9:30. "Joshua time for bed" said Alex and to his surprised joshua replyed "no im not tired" and Alex stared at him and got up and ran at him "get over here" he yelled but Joshua was runing away laughing. Alex got him by hiding by a wall and picked up the kicking boy and put him in his bed and tucked him in.

Alex was about to shut the door when he was thinking about what just happen. A big smile was on his face "this might not be to bad" he said

That boy grew with the training of Alex. he even had a freind who was a werewolf. The day he turned 16 he became a vampire thats when alex left. For Joshua has a destiny to go on. The son of Alucard.

**sorry it was so short and i did this only because more hellsing should go but r&r unless your a goul then die! mwhahahahaha! and no u gouls i dont own hellsing. but the next ch has death rahahaha**


	2. killen nazis

"Wolfhound, do you have the contract?" asked Joshua. "yea yea I got it, weres my suitcase?" asked Wolfhound. Wolfhound was taller than Joshua mabye 6 ft 8 inches and blond hair with green eyes and then he took off his rectangular glasses off. He had a white suit on and joshua black one with his fathers glasses and coat.

Joshua walk to a chair and pick up his fathers hat and put it on. " Its over there, so how do i look" his coat was a blood red duster and his hat was a red fedora with a floppy brim. "I wonder were I could get some over those bad ass glasses" ask Wolfhound. They walk to there car and drived to the train staition.

"So these vampires are going to steal a train full of people and take them to a base and bleed them, wow there treating this thing like shipping cows" said Wolfhound with anger. "To think they didn't think the Sons of Coin would show, Nazis" said Wolfhound again.

They got to the train staition and looked for the train. "this one I can smell the vampires" said Joshua in a calm voice and the got in the train. then three of the targeted vampires stood up two of them took out Mausers and the other had a mp40 sub. "This is your death" said the one with the sub. Joshua just smiled and stood. "sit right now if you wanna live" said the vampire. bang, bang, bang, and all of them fell Joshua was grinning "hehehe" was all that crawled out his lips. Wolfhound stood and pulled out his sawed off m1 garand and open the door and started shooting three more vampire bodies hit the ground.

"Joshua we go to hit the head of this train and take out the driver" Wolfhound yelled while shouting. Joshua was running to the head of the train till one of them jumped out from the driveing room and shot him with his mp40 and he hit the ground. "fuck you" said joshua given the finger to him and with the other hand tooked out his fathers gun and shot. Thats when they throwed somethen at him. "crap" was all he said and it blowed up in his face.

Wolfhound opened fire on the vampire and missed then a gun shot not any gun shot. Joshua was standing up with his gun. "jackass" said joshua with a insane grin on his face. Beep beep beep Wolfhound answered his phone "yes target has fallen...yes...no human looks hurt...out" he put his phone in his pocket. "whats are next mission" asked Joshua. Wolfhound had a sturn look on his face "some spirt animals are sacrficing humans to break the seal" he said. Anger flashed in his eyes. "Then lets show them that theres no such think as a immortel he he he"

_**so how was it review and tell me and if you dont know what hellsing is go find it and i dont own it you gouls next ch will have that olice women in it **_


End file.
